I Move the Stars for No One Except Her
by FanFicZareefe
Summary: Starts with the end of the movie then skips ahead 10 years later. Sarah's in grad school; Jareth is still the goblin king...will they get their second chance? *I had to up the rating again.
1. Dusting

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Labyrinth; I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

He watched her.

He watched her smiling.

He watched her be happy…

…with the goblins…

…with his goblins.

He watched her…

…his champion…

…the one who beat his labyrinth.

He watched for just a few moments, for that was all he could allow himself to stand. He flapped his wings and flew away from the house. He vowed it would be forever, and he would try his hardest to do so.

When he returned to his castle, he slumped into his throne.

"I move the stars for no one…" He said aloud to the emptiness. And it was true, except for her. "Blasted girl."

With his legs slung over an arm of the throne, he rested his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Nothing calmed his nerves right now.

He heard all of his goblins return to the Goblin City.

Moments later, a goblin came rushing into the throne room.

"King Jareth!" The goblin squeaked.

"Yes?" He replied without moving.

"Someone is saying the words again…aren't you going to go to them?"

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

She walked across her room and sat in front of her vanity mirror. It has been 10 years since she went to the Underground and everyday she remembers it. She's always tempted to call on her goblin friends but never has. The only time she sees them now is in her dreams.

But there's another face that comes to her, even in her waking hours. She even feels like he's watching her at times. She could still hear his velvet voice so clearly.

Everything that he did was for her. And he didn't ask her for much in return…

"Just let me rule you." She snorted in laughter. But then she remembered his eyes…she remembered his touch when they danced…she remembered his lips… "Stop it Sarah…you're 25 years old now. Grow up and live in this world." She got up from her seat and to the living room of her apartment.

She began her Saturday morning ritual of cleaning. She dusted the shelves and tables in the room. She flipped the cushions of the couch and chair. She wiped down her computer. She organized her school books.

Then she moved to the bookcase.

On the bookcase was the book.

The book in red binding.

The book she hadn't read in years.

The book that was meant to only be fiction.

The book that showed its wear from love.

The book she had to force herself to ignore…

…ignore or else…

…or else she would say the words…

…and go back to him…

…the goblin King…

…Jareth.

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

A/N: Okay…do I continue? Review and let me know


	2. Dreaming

A/N: Yeah, I decided to keep it going

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Labyrinth; I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

Sarah sat in class. Creative writing became her passion and career. After she attained her bachelor's degree, she left home to go to graduate school and moved into an apartment close to the university. To help pay the bills, she took on a job at the school library. It wasn't much, but she was sublimely happy to be on her own…

…most of the time.

The main thing that kept Sarah smiling everyday was hearing from her brother, Toby. He was the only reason she was ever homesick.

Sarah zoned back into the lecture. The professor was explaining their final project that would in turn help them to be published, a requirement in the department of creative writing graduate studies. She jotted down some notes and then they were dismissed.

'How you turned my world you precious thing.'

That cool voice rang in Sarah's head. It was almost hypnotizing as she nearly walked right into another student.

"Oof, I'm so sorry." Sarah helped the other student pick up their things that were knocked to the floor upon their collision.

"It's quite alright." A masculine voice replied.

She noticed that among the mess was a cup of now-spilled-coffee. Sarah shook her head and hung her head.

"Here, let me offer to pay for a cup of coffee for you." Sarah offered.

The man thought it over for a second but then smiled and nodded in the affirmative.

"I'm Tony," he extended his hand.

"Sarah," she took his hand and they shook.

"So Sarah, what's your major?" Tony asked in order to make small talk on the way to the coffee shop on campus.

"I'm working on my masters in creative writing. How bout you?"

"Almost finished with my chemistry masters." Tony replied with a smug, know-it-all grin.

"That's always been a very fascinating subject to me." Sarah commented.

Tony chattered on about his research while Sarah only half listened.

She was so grateful to see her best friend, Suzy, working at the shop.

"Hey Sarah, who's your friend?" Suzy smiled as the two walked into the nearly empty coffee shop.

"This is Tony…we just sort of ran into each other and his coffee spilled all over in the process." Sarah explained. "So just get him whatever he wants and stick it on my tab. I have to get to work." She turned to Tony. "It was nice to meet you Tony; sorry about all of this."

"No worries, Sarah." He flashed a cool smile at her and she was gone.

Sarah felt bad for leaving him to Suzy like that, but there was just something about him that she couldn't stand.

Sarah walked through the automatic doors down the hall from the coffee shop.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hey Andy," Sarah replied as she joined him behind the counter.

"I love that sweater on you!" Andy squealed and ran his hand on the fabric.

"Thanks, Andy." Sarah put her notebook on the counter and backpack under. "Why do people in the chemistry department think they're gods?" Sarah asked in frustration.

"Uh oh, what happened?"

Sarah explained the incident to her best guy friend while she punched in.

"Sounds like he's either a big prick…or was trying to impress you." Andy spoke candidly. "Was he cute?" He smirked.

"Andy…I wouldn't wish this guy on anyone."

The two friends passed the time with chitchat and homework. Occasionally a student would come up to them and ask where a book was located, but nothing exciting ever happened.

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

Back in the Underground, Jareth walked around his Labyrinth. He would occasionally pull a weed or check his illusions. The goblins do a very good job of keeping it up to snuff, so there was little for him to do.

When passing time in the Labyrinth was no longer soothing, he returned to his castle. He reached his throne room when he heard a voice in the distance.

"I wish the goblins would take you away right now."

With the flick of his wrist, Jareth was off to meet the person who beckoned, knowingly or not. Threw the air he flew in his snowy-owl form up to the Aboveground. He arrived at a house belonging to a wealthy family and flew into a room where he met a baby girl and a nanny.

"Who are you?" the young woman asked.

"I am here to make you dreams come true." Jareth smirked. For some reason, Sarah was the only one who was ever able to recognize him at once. With another flick of the wrist, a crystal ball appeared in his hand. He started rolling it from hand to hand like he always did.

"How do you know about my dreams?"

"I know more than you think I do, Audra." After he said her name, he held out the crystal ball to her, willing her to take it.

"Are you the one who took Chris?" Audra demanded.

"The baby, Chris, yes. He's in my castle beyond the goblin city."

"How do I get him back?" Audra crossed her arms.

Jareth gave her a smug smile. "It that really what you dream of, Audra?"

"Well…this isn't my dream job…" She hesitated a moment then continued. "And that little baby is rather…annoying…"

"Here, take a look." Jareth offered the crystal ball to Audra.

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

Back in the library, Sarah was working on her poems for her poetry seminar. Poetry was not as strong as fiction, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Who's Jareth?" Andy asked as he peeked over at her paper.

"What?" Sarah's attention snapped back to the present. Her thoughts had been wandering more than usual today. Then she looked down at what she wrote. It was a poem about Jareth and how much he meant to her…and how much she wished to see him. "He's…an old friend I guess you could say. I haven't seen him in about 10 years."

"You never call or write to each other?" Andy pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"It's complicated." Sarah answered as she closed her notebook. "Mind if I take my 15?"

"Go for it!" He smiled, knowing she probably needed to get some java from Suzy.

Sarah left the counter and went back to the coffee shop. Thankful that Suzy was still working, she went in.

"Hey Suz, café mocha please? With an extra shot." Sarah requested as she walked over to an empty booth.

Moments later, Suzy brought over a venti café mocha to her best friend whose head rested on her arms on the tabletop. Sarah's breathing was nice and steady and Suzy laughed. She took the mocha back to the counter and drank it. She would make another one when Sarah woke up.

"_Sarah, Precious…"_

"_Jareth?"_

_Sarah looked around her. Wherever they were, it was bright white with golden specks here and there. A mist covered the ground and their feet. Sarah moved around, her long, violet gown swishing around her legs as she walked. Finally, she saw him._

_Jareth._

_He stood in front of her now. He wore knee high black leather boots that had a bit of a heel, cream-colored, skin-tight trouses, a dark blue poet shirt, and his brilliant glitter waistcoat. His hair was still that platinum color that looked like silk in this light._

"_What's going on?" Sarah demanded figuring this was one of his tricks._

"_You tell me…this is your dream, Precious."_

_They now stood face-to-face; close enough that Sarah could feel his body heat. She closed her eyes and relished in the sensation._

_Jareth brought his right hand up to stroke her left cheek._

_Sarah leaned into the gloved-touch and let a sigh of ecstasy escape her lips._

"_I've missed you, Sarah."_

"_I've missed you as well…" Sarah didn't know how else to respond because it all seemed inadequate. "Jareth?"_

"Jareth?" Sarah's eyes shot open. She became disheartened when she realized it was just a glorious dream.

"Sorry to wake you up, Sarah, but your 15 is almost up. I'm sure Andy will be pissed if you're not back there so he can come annoy me," Suzy smiled and handed Sarah a fresh venti café mocha. Sarah gladly took the cup and sipped it as she returned to her post.

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

Audra had accepted Jareth's offer of her dreams and he won the child, Chris.

Ever since Sarah defeated his Labyrinth, it grieved him that others weren't as persistent. But that was Sarah's nature: persistent, stubborn, determined.

At this moment, he conjured up a crystal ball to check on his champion. He saw her sleeping at a table. An idea came to his mind, one he was sure he'd regret…but he followed through anyways…

He entered her dream.

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

A/N #1: To keep up with my writing antics, follow me on twitter (listed as my homepage on my profile).

A/N #2: Begging for reviews because they are my inspiration...they fuel my urge to write...and they make me smile


	3. Stalking

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Labyrinth; I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

{Jareth's Perspective in Sarah's Dream}

I watched her as she wandered through the golden illusion I created. She wore a long violet gown with sleeves that fell off her shoulders and revealed her creamy skin. I hid behind random objects throughout the room, not want to reveal myself right away.

Then, as she walked right passed the curtain I hid behind, I could bear it no more. I had to see her, face-to-face…I needed to feel her close to me again.

I stood off in the distance now, barely visible to her, but she saw me. She stopped moving for a moment, as if she wasn't sure what to do.

"Sarah, Precious…" I whispered but she heard me thanks to magic.

"Jareth?" She whispered in return.

Pulled together by some unseen force, like gravity, we stood not a foot apart. My eyes roam over her features. She had lost her teenage look and was more woman than girl now. Her eyes glowed, her lips lush and moist, her shoulders strong.

I brought my right hand up to stroke her left cheek.

Sarah leaned into my gloved-touch and let a sigh of ecstasy escape her lips.

"I've missed you, Sarah." I know it was rather cheesy, but it was also true.

"I've missed you as well…" Sarah looked like she was battling an internal war. "Jareth?"

And just like that, she was gone and I was alone again.

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

{Back to third person}

Sarah sat at the counter, looking at her watch every 15 minutes. An hour before close, Tony walked in and right up to her.

"Hey Sarah." He greeted warmly.

"Hi…Tony, right?" Sarah wanted to give him the idea he wasn't, for a lack of a better word, important enough to remember.

"Yeah," his smile faded a little. "I was wondering if you like to go grab a cup of coffee?"

"I can't…I'm working till close." Sarah feigned heartbreak.

"Maybe some other…" 

"She can go right now…just have her back in time for her to punch out." Andy winked at Sarah. Sarah shot him a look of daggers, torture, and death. "Have fun kids."

Sarah walked back to the coffee shop with Tony in silence. One they reached the coffee shop, they placed their orders to the young man who had reprieved Suzy, who had to go to her night class Sarah remembered.

{Underground}

Jareth continued to watch Sarah throughout the day but not constantly. She was either writing something or chatting with a boy she appeared to be friends with. However, at this particular moment, she was sitting across from a different boy. He gaze was distracted and bored. Jareth laughed and continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

{Aboveground}

"So, Sarah, tell me about yourself." Tony sipped his frappuccino.

"What do you want to know?" Sarah sighed in annoyance.

"How about…where are you from?" He smiled.

"No around here." She said with a tang behind the words.

"Okay…" Tony thought a moment. "So you're here for creative writing…what kinds of things do you write? Kids' books? Picture books?" Now he was just being an ass.

"Fiction, fantasy, and poetry. What kind of chemistry do you do? Boil water? Make Gak?" Sarah fired back. After she said this, she could have sworn she heard a whisper of a laugh.

"As a matter of fact, I'm working on biodiesel." Tony tried to calm the atmosphere. "So, I take it that guy in the library wasn't you're boyfriend. He seemed…"

"Andy is a dear friend of mine, and yes, he is out." Sarah was now looking for a way to pick a fight with this guy.

"So…do you have any siblings?" Tony changed the subject.

"I have a younger brother." Sarah kept her answer short. She was not about to share any personal information beyond the very basics, keeping all answers brief.

"That's cool. I have an older sister. She's a hair stylist. Ya know, I bet she would be able to give you a great look if you're interested…she could put some life into your 'do'."

"I think we're chatted enough, Tony. I should get back. Goodnight."

Sarah did not wait for Tony to walk her back to work; she practically ran. When she returned, she walked straight up to Andy with a pissed off look all over her face. She raised her fist and pretended to punch his arm. He flinched.

"Two for flinching," Sarah laughed and play-punch Andy.

"So it went well?" Andy had a hopeful smile on his face. However, the look on Sarah's face told him it did not go well. Andy put a friendly arm around her shoulders and gave her a soft squeeze. "Sorry."

"C'mon, let's start getting things shut down."

{Underground}

Jareth watched the rest of the exchange between Sarah and the boy…Tony. Jareth, too, grew annoyed with the boys condescension. He was proud of the way Sarah managed to keep her cool. She was now back with the other boy…he seemed nice and much different than Tony.

'I wonder if they're…' Jareth didn't want to think the words. He just kept watching.

{Aboveground}

Sarah and Andy hugged and said their goodnights after he walked her out to her car. She never liked walking around anywhere at night and was always very thankful for Andy's presence.

Sarah drove to her apartment in silence. She locked the door and flipped on the lights. She set her purse and keys on the kitchen counter and her backpack on the floor by her desk. She walked into the bathroom and examined her hair. That was the only comment that Tony made that got to her.

Sarah finger-combed her waist long hair and examined the ends. They were split. The overall texture was flat and limp. She had debated about a new style, but she didn't know where to start. She fussed with her hair a few more minutes but gave up. She put her chestnut locks up into a ponytail and began her pre-bed routine.

'Your eyes can be so cruel.' A voice sang in her head. 'Just as I can be so cruel.' She shut her eyes. 'Though I do believe in you.'

"Enough Jareth!" She said aloud to the empty apartment. "I know he's only in my head now…and dreams…I just wish…" Her eyes snapped open. "No…no more wishes."

Sarah made a promise to herself after her adventure in the Underground that she would not make anymore wishes. She would have hopes and dreams but never wishes.

{Underground}

"Enough Jareth!" Sarah's voice rang from the crystal.

Jareth had not been paying attention to the crystal, allowing it to simply hover near him. So when he heard Sarah say his name, his attention was immediately averted back to her.

"I know he's only in my head now…and dreams…I just wish…" Her eyes snapped open. "No…no more wishes."

'No more wishes?' Jareth grinned. 'Oh I'm sure we can change that…'

He watched Sarah sit at a desk and begin writing something. It was unclear what exactly she was writing. He could only see the intense passion in her eyes, tears early falling from the emerald pools. Seeing that nearly brought Jareth to tears as well. He wondered what she could possibly be writing to cause such emotion. Perhaps he would have to visit her dreams once more tonight.

{Aboveground}

Sarah put the final touches on her latest poem. Yes, it was about Jareth and the Underground. She felt childish that it brought tears to her eyes but she forced them away. There was no point in crying about what could never be…no matter how much she hoped and dreamed and…

She stood up from her desk and switched off the light. With a sigh she double checked the locks on her door and headed to her bedroom. She hoped tonight would be the first night in 10 years that she would have a Jareth-free dream. Seeing him even in her dreams tortured her heart. She always hoped that he would be there in her room when she woke up.

As she walked around and got into bed, she braided her hair. Once it was secured, she put her head down on her pillow and was asleep in minutes.

{Underground}

Jareth watched as Sarah slept. He could tell when she was finally in a deep REM sleep and debated about entering her dreams once more. He had never gone into them more than once a week, except when she first left.

Why was he suddenly drawn to her with this urge again? For so long, he was able to suppress it. But she seemed…unhappy. Sure she smiled and joked with her friends, but that was all exterior. He wanted to know what was going on exactly in her mind.

And there was only one way to find out.

Without further hesitation, Jareth entered Sarah's dream again.

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

A/N #1: Begging for reviews because they are my inspiration...they fuel my urge to write...and they make me smile :)

A/N #2: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #3: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics. (The link is my homepage on my profile.)

A/N #4: I don't know if I need to address the topic of Sarah's friend, Andy. If you have any questions/thoughts/concerns, express them constructively and directly to me.


	4. Wishing

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (Read: I don't own Labyrinth; I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

A/N: I am DEEPLY sorry for the wait. Student-teaching has taken over my life leaving me little time for my creative writing projects like this. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

Sarah jogged around the brown-bricked corners and up several steps. She lifted her skirt so she would not trip. Her hair began to fall out of the twists and curls that held it all back. She leaned against a wall and released her skirt. She was running around campus, which was eerily quiet and deserted. Once she calmed down, Sarah walked to the western edge of campus.

In this area of campus, there was a forest. Sarah was always tempted to wander into the forest but never truly dared to. However, this was a dream, so she took a step forward and headed into the forest.

As she walked closer to the tree line, the sky turned dark and she saw that she was no longer alone. Tony stood next to Sarah wearing casual jeans and a jade button-up shirt. He reached for her hand, and she started to take before hesitating and turning away. However, Tony quickly grabbed her arm, very forcefully. Just before he could do anything else, a bird swooped down on Tony angrily and for the kill. In a flash, Tony was gone, and Sarah was left with the bird—the owl.

THE owl.

The owl with his snowy white feathers with flecks of gold. His talons that, seconds ago, were deadly weapons now appeared as gentle as paws.

Sarah's eyes met the wide owl eyes.

"Hello, Jareth." She smiled and moved closer.

The owl shifted right in front of her to his human form. The feathers transformed into a long billowy cloak; the gold flecks were still very present in his hair. He stood a whole foot taller than Sarah. He shrugged the cloak back to reveal his slender, toned body clad in a white shirt, beige trousers, and black leather knee-high riding boots.

"Hello, Sarah." Jareth smiled, revealing his charmingly crooked teeth. He inched closer to her, but she was quick to move away. "Now Sarah…I thought we were beyond these games."

"Games?" Sarah repeated with a bit of a laugh. "No games Jareth." She winked and ran into the woods.

Sarah's burnt orange gown definitely stood out amongst the greenery of the forest; there would be no hiding from Jareth.

'Why am I thinking about hiding? This is a dream…he is my dream…' Sarah shook her head at her actions. She stopped moving and debated about what to do next.

"I wish I knew what Jareth's intentions were." Sarah spoke aloud, not realizing she had just made a wish.

Immediately, Jareth was in front of her with a Cheshire cat grin. "My intentions are pure. I only want to be your king, Precious." Jareth spoke earnestly and gave a low bow. He resumed his perfect posture and continued. "Sarah, this is more than just a dream…here, we can speak our hearts' desires with no regrets." He moved closer to her, now standing directly in front of her.

Sarah's breath hitched in her throat and nearly stopped completely. His seemingly mismatched eyes mesmerized her. When he brought his right hand to her left cheek, she leaned into the caress and closed her eyes.

"Jareth…If we can truly speak openly with no regrets, then I have much to say." Her eyes fluttered open and they were no longer in the forest.

One of them had brought them to this room…this elaborately decorated sitting room with a glorious fire place and two plush couches of deep burgundy. Sarah's attire had changed to a pearl colored knee length dress with a round scalloped neckline and little, puffy capped sleeves. Ballet flats now covered her feet. She continued to look around the room.

The room appeared to be a library, full of leather bound volumes that looked their age from years of love. The fire lit the room in an orange glow and filled it with warmth. Velvet curtains were drawn back to reveal the night sky filled with a full moon and countless stars.

Sarah rose from her spot on the couch and walked over to the window to get a better look at the view. She placed her hands on the windowsill and gazed around. She didn't know where she was, but there was an ocean and a garden from what she could see. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and wondered where the Goblin King ended up.

As she stood there, a pair of arms wrapped around her, one around her waist and the other over shoulder, draped across her neck.

"Hello, Jareth." Sarah spoke without opening her eyes or turning around.

"Hello, Precious." He whispered in her ear. Sarah smiled and leaned back against him. She nearly forgot why they had relocated. Then Jareth spoke again, "So, what is it that you wish to say?" He backed away and turned her around in the process. She was not looking into his eyes. He led her to the sofas by the hand and didn't sit down until she was comfortable.

"Well, I guess I'll start with the biggest then go from there." Sarah kicked off her shoes and brought her legs up on to the couch. With a flick of his wrist, Jareth produced a blanket for Sarah to cover up with. She smiled at him with appreciation.

Jareth took a seat on the opposite couch, not wanting to intimidate her. He leaned back into the corner of the couch, draping his arms across the back and the arm. He brought his legs up on the couch, keeping one bent. In the light of the fire, his white, metallic shirt looked like it was on fire; his legs looked lean in the tight, grey pants. And his black boots fit him just as tightly as his pants.

"Sarah, you're gorgeous when you blush." Jareth smiled, knowing what she was looking at.

"As I was saying…the biggest, erm…biggest regret, since this is a dream…" Sarah was fumbling over her words. She couldn't handle this…handle seeing Jareth is such an inviting pose. She forced herself to look at the fire. "My biggest regret was returning back to Aboveground…though I had to for Toby's sake. I don't even know why I regret it…I just know that I haven't been the same ever since. No one…no man could ever live up to the expectations I have for them since I've met you."

_There._ Sarah thought. _I said the biggest regret…the hardest of all. Everything else should be a piece of cake._

"Secondly," Sarah began. But she was cut short by Jareth's sudden movement to her couch.

Her back was not against the arm and he was leaning over her, one of his feet on the ground, the other was between her legs, which were still covered by the warm blanket. He traced her cheeks, chin, and lips with the back of his fingers and trailed them down to her collarbone. Sarah reached up with her left hand and rested it on his cheek. They searched each other's eyes for a moment, and then Jareth brought his lips crushing down on hers. Though he caught her off guard, Sarah was quick to reciprocate the kiss.

Sarah slid her hands into Jareth's hair and down to his neck. She lightly bit his lip in a playful manner and a low growl came from Jareth's throat.

"Sarah…" Jareth moaned.

"Jareth." She smiled.

Then Sarah felt a pull in her stomach. This was always the sign of her waking up. But she wasn't ready…not now… 

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

Jareth was still in the library, now fully lit. Sarah had woken up moments ago leaving him alone. He replayed what she had said over and over in his mind. In his right hand, he rolled a crystal this way and that absentmindedly. A plan was formulating in his head about his next move.

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

Sarah lay in bed, going over her dream once more. As she replayed it, she traced her fingers over the areas that Jareth had kissed. With a heavy sigh, Sarah got up and ready for class.

"How you've turned my world, you precious thing." Sarah lathered her hair with shampoo. "You starve and near exhaust me." She rinsed her hair under the hot water. "Everything I've done I've done for you." She conditioned her hair and finger combed it under the water, which was now losing heat. "I move the stars for no one." She adjusted the temperature of the water back to hot. "I move the stars for no one…" She repeated.

"Except you."

Sarah whipped her head around. How was it possible that she heard his voice? And so clearly? She finished rinsing off and got out of the shower. She dressed, fixed her hair and make-up, and made sure she had all of her supplies for the day. It was another long day for her: class, break for lunch, class, and work. Hopefully, this could all be done with no Tony interruptions. She double-checked her appearance in her mirror: her hair was all down, red sweater, boot cut jeans, and black shoes with a kitten heel.

Just as she was headed out to her car, her cell phone rang, indicating a text message. It was from Andy: "Hey girlie! Mr. Macho is here lookin for ya by your classroom!" Sarah groaned. "Mr. Macho" was Sarah's ex, Mike. He was definitely a macho guy with an ego. The cause of the breakup was his ego leading to picking up other women…15 other women. Sarah replied to Andy, "I wish my prince charming would show up and get him out of there!" Before Sarah realized it, she hit send…that's when she noticed her words…

She had made a wish.

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

A/N #1: Begging for reviews because they are my inspiration...they fuel my urge to write...and they make me smile :)

A/N #2: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #3: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics. (The link is my homepage on my profile.)


	5. Performing

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (Read: I don't own Labyrinth; I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

Sarah's stomach was in a big knot that only got tighter as she approached campus. As soon as she found a parking spot, Sarah took a deep breath. Her phone rang again signaling another text message. It was from Andy.

"Girl you have GOT to get here NOW!"

Sarah smiled as she heard Andy's voice as she read the text. The smile faded when she looked back at what she sent before her drive.

"There's no way…" Sarah grabbed her bags and rushed off to the English building. She ran as fast as she could up to the third floor and around the corner. A mass of students had gathered in front of her classroom and she could not see around anyone to see what was going on. This couldn't be due to Mike and her prince charming…could it?

"Sarah! Oh my gosh, it's about time!" Andy rushed over to her. He pulled her through the crowd and watched as Mike was in a verbal match with another man.

And what a man he was!

"He's just so…yummy!" Andy gushed in Sarah's ear causing her to smile. "Who is he?"

"I have no…" Sarah stared at the stranger. His platinum hair was short, cut so that a few strands fell over his eyes. His smile revealed charmingly crooked teeth. He wore a loose, untucked, button up blue shirt and tight jeans allowing his tan boots to show a little bit. Sarah's breath hitched in her throat and she dropped her bags. The loud thud brought the attention to her now.

"Sarah, there you are hon." Mike moved to greet Sarah with a hug, but she pushed him off. "What's with the cold welcome? And what's with…with…" Mike was pointing him thumb over to the stranger.

"Jareth." The stranger introduced.

"What's it to ya, Mikey?" Andy retorted for Sarah who was entranced by Jareth's appearance.

"Butt out, Andy. You were always too nosy." Mike hissed.

"Jareth…" Sarah whispered and he smiled in return.

"You know this tool?" Mike snapped at Sarah, getting in her face. Sarah turned her head to look at Mike in his eyes, hers narrowed.

"Mike, why are you here?" Sarah's voice was deep and stern.

"I thought we could work things out, Baby." Mike smirked and gently rubbed her arms. Sarah looked him over. Behind Mike, Sarah could see Jareth's jaw clench tighter and hands ball into fists.

"And did you really think this was the best time and place for that?" Sarah replied in an aggravated whisper as she pulled him by the collar around the corner and away from the crowd. "Mike, what is there to work out? You cheated on me…how can I trust that that will never happen again?"

"C'mon…just meet me after class at the food court." Mike stroked her cheek and memories came flooding back to her.

"Ugh, fine!" Sarah admitted defeat and she stomped off back towards the classroom.

When she raised her eyes, she saw Andy flirting with Jareth. Sarah walked up to the two men and pulled Andy away from Jareth.

"Andy…that's Jareth…THE Jareth." Sarah whispered to Andy, never taking her eyes off of Jareth. Andy turned his head to check him out and returned his gaze to Sarah. "He's definitely not gay, Andy…sorry"

"Does he have a brother?" Andy smirked and winked causing Sarah's mood to lighten. "So what's up with Mr. Macho?"

"I'll tell you in class. Come on." Sarah dragged Andy into class, but she never took her eyes off of Jareth. She couldn't get over the fact that he was there.

'Of course he's here, goofball…he's your Prince Charming and you _wished_ it! Haven't you learned your lesson about wishing?' Sarah mentally scolded herself.

"So, dish!" Andy urged Sarah after they took their normal seats in the third row of the lecture hall.

"I don't even know how to begin, Andy." Sarah sighed.

How do you tell the story of running a labyrinth for a goblin king who kidnapped your baby brother whom you wished away? Oh, let's not forget all of the friends you made while doing so.

"Well, Jareth and I go way back…I met him when I was 15." Sarah started simply. "I haven't seen him since, actually…but he looks almost exactly the same." Her voice became distant and dreamy. Her gaze was no longer settled on anything in the present.

"_You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King." Sarah asked, though it was more of a statement. "I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same." Sarah pleaded with her voice and eyes._

"_What's said is said." Jareth's velvety voice penetrated the atmosphere._

"_But I didn't mean it." She was on the verge of tears._

"_Oh you didn't?" Jareth's tone had a hint of a chuckle and amusement._

"Snap out of it, Sarah." Andy waved a hand in front of Sarah's face to snap her back to the present.

"Oh, sorry," she gave a weak smile.

"So, what do you think he's doing here all of a sudden?"

"Good morning class!" The bubbly female professor walked into the lecture hall. "I have a special treat for you today."

The entire class looked stunned. Dr. Finkerbiener was hardly ever so cheery, but today she was over-the-top excited. Whatever she had in store for the class must truly be something amazing…perhaps an author or an agent. Everyone sat straighter in their seats, waiting with bated breath.

"What the fu…" Andy started to whisper before Sarah hushed him by covering his mouth with her hand.

"Class, this is Jareth…he's going to potentially be a new professor here on campus, in the creative writing department. He asked to come in and get a feel for the graduate program…perhaps he'll be taking my job when I retire at the end of the semester." She turned her attention to Jareth and they held a private discussion for a moment.

"Guess that answers my question," Andy smirked at Sarah. "So, now tell me what's up with Mr. Macho? Someone spike his steroids or something?"

"He wants to get back together." Sarah sighed, looking down at her notes from previous class sessions. Mike was always a tender subject—before, during, and after the relationship. "I told him to meet me after class in the food court…so don't go wandering off. I need you nearby when I meet with him…just in case." Sarah was looking at Andy straight in his eyes in a no-nonsense way.

"You got it, Sugar." Andy gave her a one armed hug and turned his attention back to his notebook.

Sarah watched as Dr. Finkerbiener directed Jareth to a seat in the empty row behind Sarah. She took a gulp of air and held her breath as he passed by her. It didn't help. His scent infested her entire being. Just that scent was enough to do her in.

Jareth took the seat behind Sarah and to her right. If she turned her head just slightly, she could see him. He may have changed his appearance to suit the human world, but Sarah could still see the Goblin King under the façade: his upturned eyebrows, shimmery skin that glowed in every kind of light, flowy locks of golden blonde…Not that this look was bad…far from it…really, really far from it.

Her eyes trailed from his shoes up to his knees to his…

"Sarah, it's your turn to read your selection."

"Yes, Dr. Finkerbiener." Sarah rose from her seat and up to the front of the class.

The assignment was simple: memorize a poem or short story that inspired you and be able to do a "dramatic" performance of the piece.

Sarah had chosen something dark compared to the lovey, dovey poems a lot of her classmates had performed; and being that she was last to go, Sarah knew no one else had even thought about doing something by this author…she was even sure that no one had ever heard it. At first she was going to something from Poe, Shakespeare, or Austin…but she decided to go back to her roots.

"**I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" She twirled around with her arms held up, as if she were really holding a baby.**

"**That's not it! Where did she get that rubbish? It doesn't even start with "I wish!" Sarah changed her voice to sound more goblin-like.**

"**Oh I wish I did know the right words to say." She slouched against the counter at the front of the hall.**

"**I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"**

"**I wish…" Sarah walked over to the light switch of the lecture hall. "I wish…" She closed her eyes. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away…" she paused for effect. " … Right now." And she flipped off three-quarters of the lights.**

"**You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King." Sarah reenacted her part. "I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same." Sarah pleaded with her voice and eyes.**

"**What's said is said." Jareth chimed in, not caring about the grade Sarah would receive from the "help." He now stood broadly in front of her and watching only her.**

"**But I didn't mean it." Sarah replied, not allowing her shock to show through.**

"**Oh you didn't?" Jareth's tone had a hint of a chuckle and amusement.**

"**Thirteen hours later…" Sarah skipped to the end.**

"**Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have n…"**

"Class dismissed!" Dr. Finkerbiener announced startling the engaged class. Those who were not enthralled quickly left the room, flipping on the lights causing a mass groan of disappointment. "Sarah, you get a four-point on the assignment. See you next class." The professor walked out with a smile and a wave, not caring that she dismissed the class 45 minutes early.

Sarah was secretly rejoicing that she didn't have to repeat that final line that has haunted the both of them. Yet, they couldn't take their eyes off each other. He moved closer to her, bringing his hand up to her cheek. She was startled…almost like she didn't believe he was really there until he touched her.

"Sarah…we have to get going…" Andy reminded her in a very hesitant manner. He didn't want to break up the reunion, but she had an ass to kick…that ass being Mr. Macho.

"Hm?" Sarah shook her head and blinked her eyes several times. She emerged from her trance and remembered what the plan was after class. "Oh, yeah…um, Jareth…would you excuse us? We have to take care of something."

"Of course, Precious." Jareth smiled, knowing very well where she was going. And he would be damned if he did not follow her to keep her safe from Mike.

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

A/N #1: Begging for reviews because they are my inspiration...they fuel my urge to write...and they make me smile :)

A/N #2: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #3: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics. (The link is my homepage on my profile.)


	6. Fighting

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for chapter 5! I normally reply to them personally, but I couldn't get away from writing this chapter. I apologize for upping the rating, but there is a situation in this chapter that caused it. I wasn't originally planning on going this route, but I go where my muse leads me.

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (Read: I don't own Labyrinth; I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

"Okay, Mike…you wanted to talk, talk." Sarah and Mike sat in a booth. Sarah picked at her sandwich while waiting for Mike to begin his dramatic plea.

"Sarah, I've changed. I no longer want the carefree lifestyle I had before. I miss us, Baby. Don't you remember all of the good times we used to have? That should outweigh all the bad, right?" Mike took Sarah hands into his.

"It's hard to look passed the bad times when they were caused by you cheating…" Sarah sighed.

"I know." Mike's tone tensed.

"…with five other girls…" Sarah continued.

"I know." Mike's anger was nearing the surface.

"…on three different occasions." She finished.

"Damnit, Sarah! I said I was sorry!" Mike pounded his fist on the table.

Sarah looked around them. They were drawing people's attention, and she wasn't sure how to calm down Mike. When he got like this, there was no calming him down…she had learned that the hard way. But she had hoped that by meeting here in the food court, some place public and with police, they would avoid any outbursts and violence.

"Mike, please, calm down." Sarah whispered.

"What the hell, Sarah! We had such a good thing! So, I cheated a few times; big whoop! We belong together…in the end, it was always meant to be us." He grabbed her harshly by her wrist. She tried to turn away but his grip was strong. Her hand went from a normal skin tone to white with the loss of blood flow.

"The cheating isn't the only reason, Mike…you know that." Tears threatened Sarah's eyes. "I am not willing to be a stay at home wife…I want a career."

"Let's go for a walk, Sarah." Mike whipped Sarah out of her seat and off to an empty study room down the hall from the food court.

Sarah glanced back at Andy who was watching intently and waiting to make a move.

"Mike, please, let go of me." Sarah whispered while fighting back tears. But of course, he wasn't planning on letting go. Not yet. Mike opened the door to a room and whipped Sarah inside. Sarah stumbled into the room, running into the table. Mike gently shut the door. "Mike, we've had this discussion before." Sarah spoke with a wavering voice.

"I don't want to give up…I can't give you up." Mike's hands balled up into fists. "You know it's true, Sarah…we're meant to be…ever since our freshman year here, it was always us!"

Sarah knew all she would have to do is make a wish to get him away…far, far away. She looked around the room, trying to find something that she could fight him off with. In the opposite corner was a little table that held a tape dispenser, a cup of pens and pencils, and a stapler. Sarah maneuvered over toward that corner without making it too obvious.

"Mike, please…don't do this." Sarah failed in fighting back her tears any longer. They rounded the corner and she was closer to her defense.

Mike rushed Sarah and pinned her against the wall next to the small table. She tried to reach for the stapler, but he had a firm grip on her arms. Mike nuzzled into her neck, trailing acidic kisses on her revealed skin. He used his knee to separate her legs. That's when he noticed that she was trying to reach for the office supplies to her left.

"Oh no, no, no…I don't think so, sweetie." Mike moved his right up to her neck, holding her in place while cutting off most of her airway. He reached down and grabbed the stapler and held it in her line of vision. He grazed the metal piece along her arms. Mike clasped Sarah from behind her neck and brought her down to lie down on one of the tables. She was now crying outright.

When Sarah saw her chance, she tried pushing Mike off her with her free hand. Mike simply laughed at her futile attempt. All the crying was exhausting Sarah, but her mind was working to find a way out…without having to wish it. Wishing would be her last resort.

"Mike, please get off!" Sarah cried.

"I plan on it, sweetie." Mike grinned at his lame joke. He perched up on his knees and unbuttoned and unzipped Sarah's jeans. He quickly undid his as well.

"Help…" Sarah started in a whisper. "Help!" She said louder still. "Andy! Help!"

A knock came to the door. Mike slapped Sarah then covered her mouth. With the stapler in his other hand, Mike held it against her chest, threatening to strike her.

"Everything all right in there?" A smooth voice came through the door.

"Yeah, we're good." Mike replied in an all-too-rushed sort of way. "Now get!"

Mike waited a few moments, and when he was sure they wouldn't be bothered again, he resumed his mission.

"Silly bitch…why are you fighting this? You know you want it…you know you want me." He grabbed her hand and stuck it on his shaft. "See, I want you, too." He moved Sarah's hand up and down and he exhaled in ecstasy, closing his eyes.

Sarah whimpered…but always looking for a way out.

Nothing.

This was time for the last resort.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." Sarah whispered.

In a sudden flash, Mike was gone. Tears still fell from Sarah's eyes and she didn't move. However, she remembered were she was and tried to compose herself. She threw the stapler to the ground, then buttoned and zipped her jeans. However, that was the extent of her energy. She rolled over on to her side and curled up into a ball.

"Precious," Jareth now occupied the room. He walked over to her and gently rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"You're really here, aren't you?" Sarah sighed and she rolled over to look at him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the damage done to Sarah's cheeks and neck. He lightly traced the bruises with his gloved hand.

"Why didn't you wish sooner?" Jareth whispered.

"I used to be able to take him…but he's stronger now…damn steroids or whatever he's taking." Sarah suddenly felt very self-conscious of her situation and moved to stand up. "Where's Andy?" Sarah suddenly remembered he was supposed to help her out.

"I was talking to him, and, well, we both felt it was better if I took the look out on this one." Jareth caressed Sarah's bruised cheek and she nuzzled into it.

"Why are you even here, Jareth?" Sarah broke the silence. She was ready for an answer.

"Because you wished it earlier. Didn't you know I was your prince charming?" Jareth smiled.

"Okay…and what's with the make over?" Sarah gazed upon his transformed appearance.

"Is something amiss, Precious?" Jareth stood with his arms out, as if presenting himself to her.

"Not at all." Sarah sighed and felt her cheeks grow warm from blushing. She wondered if the blush was camouflaged by the bruising. However, Jareth's smirk proved he could see the blush.

"Sarah!" Andy burst into the room. "Is everything okay?" He looked between Sarah and Jareth. "Where's D-Bag Macho Man?" Andy crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"I just…wished him away." Sarah shrugged.

"And what the hell did he do to you, Sugar?" Andy walked farther in to get a better look at Sarah's wounds. Sarah didn't flinch away from him, allowing her best friend to get a look at the damage. He wouldn't sugarcoat the situation. "Girl, let's go take care of this now."

"Andy…would you mind if Jareth came, too? It's just that I haven't seen him in a long time, and I feel like I owe him at least a drink or something."

"Of course he can come!" Andy smiled and hugged Sarah. "I'm so thankful he was here to help out…last time Mike chipped on of my teeth when I pulled him off you."

Jareth raised his eyebrows at that. He didn't like the sound of this Mike guy and was thankful Sarah wished him away. Jareth would make sure to throw him into an oubliette once he returned back to the Underground.

"But Andy…don't you have that thing to go to?" Sarah snapped her fingers.

"Thing?" Andy questioned. He turned to look at her.

"You know…that other thing you should be doing now." Sarah tried to hint to Andy, hoping his concern wouldn't overcome his need to be the nurse. She wanted more time with Jareth.

"Oh yes…duh!" Andy fake slapped his forehead. "That thing at the place that's not your apartment." Andy chuckled. "It was so nice to meet you, Jareth." Andy shook the taller man's hand and hugged Sarah. "Call if you need anything." And with a wave, he was gone.

Fifteen minutes later, Jareth and Sarah were in the living room of her apartment. Jareth was examining the extent of her bruising. Jareth left the room and headed to the kitchen to grab some ice from the freezer. He had seen her do this plenty of time while watching in one of his crystals. He returned to her side and then headed to the bathroom and searched the contents of her medicine cabinet. He found something called Motrin, which reduces swelling and pain. He grabbed the bottle and a glass of water and returned to Sarah.

Sarah watched Jareth in amazement as he easily navigated her apartment. She wasn't complaining though. If she were there by herself, she would have hid under her covers until everything vanished off her body. She lied on the couch, bringing her knees up so she was in a fetal position. She was trying to control her tears, which threatened to fall again.

When Jareth entered the room, he saw Sarah had dozed off. He placed the medicine and water on the end table and sat on the chair next to the couch. While she slept, he conjured a crystal to check on things in the Underground.

"Jareth?" Sarah's eyes popped open when she didn't hear him any longer. She hadn't dozed off, like Jareth thought. She had just closed her eyes to control her emotions.

Jareth was on the floor next to the couch in an instant. His hand moved up to her cheeks and then into her hair.

"I thought you had gone." Sarah smiled in relief.

"Not until you wish it so, Precious. However, at some point I will have to return to my kingdom to make sure all is well."

"Could I go with you?" Sarah's eyes lit up at the opportunity to return Underground.

Jareth was ecstatic on the inside that Sarah would be so eager to return. If all worked out, she could return and stay with him forever if she chose. But he wished her to finish school first, so in the mean time, he would allow her to visit.

"I can deny you nothing, Precious." Jareth continued to stroke her hair.

"When do we leave?" Sarah asked with much enthusiasm.

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

A/N #1: Begging for reviews because they are my inspiration...they fuel my urge to write...and they make me smile :)

A/N #2: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.

A/N #3: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics. (The link is my homepage on my profile.)


	7. Remembering

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for chapter 6!

A/N #2: I am desperately sorry for the wait on this chapter. I would sit to start it and restart it and again. I must have rewritten this chapter 15 times and many more in my head. But I am finally happy with where this is headed.

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (Read: I don't own Labyrinth; I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

Without realizing it, as Jareth moved to put his arm around Sarah's shoulders, they arrived in the Underground. It happened similar to how it happened last time, only this time, there was no fear or anxiety on Sarah's part. She kept her gaze locked on the seemingly mismatched eyes of the Goblin King.

Jareth's lips parted in a devastatingly handsome smile. He extended his arm as if to say "we're here" and reminded Sarah that they had left her realm.

Sarah followed the extended arm and then gazed all around her. She didn't know what to expect—however, she thought it would have changed in some way.

As they stood on top of the familiar hill, surrounded by lifeless trees, Sarah stepped away from Jareth to take in the scene. It even smelled the same (with the Bog of Eternal Stench blessedly far away). The Labyrinth itself stretched out to her left and right farther than she could see. And there, on the other side of the Labyrinth, was the Castle beyond the Goblin City. She looked at the Labyrinth and watched as things became twisted and distorted and not at all what they appeared to be.

Sarah turned to face Jareth who had changed into something a little more comfortable—a gauzy black shirt, with three undone buttons at the top; a black leather vest, completely unbuttoned; sinfully tight black pants; and black knee high boots that had a slight heel. His hair had also returned to its longer length with hints of gold strands throughout.

"Sarah, you look flushed. Everything all right?" Jareth's eyes knowingly scanned Sarah's body as she took in the sight of him. "Perhaps you would feel better if you changed as well?"

And with the slightest flick of his hand, Jareth transformed Sarah's Aboveground clothes into something more suited to this world. Gone were her pants and shirt; a long dress, peach in color, with long belled sleeves now covered her. Her hair was up in a bun with a ribbon wrapped around it. Wisps of hair tickled her neck and cheeks. A golden rope was tied around her midsection to define her waist.

"Did you have to make it peach?" Sarah smirked and crossed her arms.

"Yes, Precious. It becomes you." Jareth closed the space between them. "Come, to my castle."

"Do we have to walk through the whole Labyrinth to get there again?"

"Only if you wish. But I thought we would take a short cut."

Jareth led Sarah down the hill by her hand. Once they reached flat ground, he offered his arm to escort her the rest of the way. They headed to the entrance of the Labyrinth.

"I thought…" Sarah started to question their path until Jareth made a motion with his free hand. The ground shook and the walls of the Labyrinth shimmied until a straight path to the castle opened before them.

'That's so not fair,' Sarah thought and shot Jareth a look of disbelief.

They continued down the path with little in the way of Underworld creatures intercepting them—except for the one instance of a laughing, rolling Firey head and a quick 'Allo from the worm. Along the way, Jareth asked Sarah questions about her life to which Sarah happily answered.

"I'm going to school and studying creative writing. A lot of my inspiration for my writing comes from my first venture here." Sarah explained.

"What sort of inspiration?" Jareth furrowed his brow.

"Settings of stories…creatures for the fantasy stories…characteristics for the heroes and heroines." Sarah tried to avoid details of the latter knowing that every one of her heroes was based on him (with a Hoggle-like sidekick). Then there were also the stories she wrote where the Sarah-like heroine would save the Jareth-like man from a terrible fate.

"Any suitors?" Jareth questioned quickly, not making eye contact with her.

"Other than my ex who is now in your capable hands somewhere here…Nope." Sarah popped the "p" in her reply. 'Deep down, he really is a man…a man who can be jealous and coy and not at all inconspicuous,' Sarah smiled as her thoughts wandered to the workings of the more human traits of the Goblin King.

"And what about Tony?" Jareth made eye contact this time. He wanted to read her expression this time.

"How do y…never mind. Tony was just someone I literally ran into earlier. Nothing going on there." Sarah smiled. Her eyes lit up as she glanced up at Jareth.

"Good." Jareth's gaze returned to the castle.

Once they reached the Goblin City, Sarah noticed goblins here and there, bustling about on their business. Occasionally, one would acknowledge the king and his companion, but none made a scene…or at least not until they reached the castle door.

"Halt!" A squeaky voice rang out. "No one shall enter without MY permission!"

"Sir Didymus? Oh it's so wonderful to see you!" Sarah left Jareth's side to scoop up the little knight for a hug.

"Oh my…Sarah? Is it really you?" Didymus returned the embrace. "Finally! Maybe the king will…"

"Enough Didymus." Jareth did not want the noble knight to reveal that things were off since the fateful day of Sarah's refusal. "We will be in the castle. Please inform the committee that we will meet in one hour." Jareth's instructions were meant to be followed swiftly hence Didmus' quick salute and scampering off.

"And what is it that the king will finally do?" Sarah chuckled as Jareth took her hand and led her into the castle.

J/S…J/S…J/S…

An hour later, Sarah and Jareth were in the throne room. Jareth had changed into his more formal king regalia (which actually involved him buttoning his vest and whisking on one of his capes). He took his seat in his throne; Sarah sat to his right in a very similar seat to his throne. Jareth had insisted that she also don a cape.

"What? No tiara?" Sarah smirked.

"Would you like one?" Jareth's tone was serious.

"Jareth, I was joking." Sarah chuckled. "So, what is this meeting for?"

"It's a surprise, Precious."

And with that, the doors of the throne room slowly opened. Through the massive stone and marble doors, a plethora of goblins and creatures flooded the room. Leading the pack was Ludo. His loud footsteps thundered through the room as he raced up to his dear friend.

"Ludo miss Sawah!" His gruff voice echoed. He barreled over to Sarah and picked her up into a Ludo-size hug.

"It's nice to see you too Ludo. Now, please, let me down." Sarah asked as politely as she could while gasping for air. Ludo responded by doing so.

Sarah continued to greet each one of her friends—all of whom she missed dearly.

"Out of the way. Let me through!" A sharp voice came through the crowd. "Let Hoggle through! I has important business with the king!" Hoggle finally made it to the edge of the crowd. "Wha's goin' on here now?" Hoggle looked around to see where all of the attention was focused. In front was a tall brunette with a stubborn and graceful demeanor.

"Hogwart!" Sarah smiled and ran over to her dear little friend.

"Hoggle!" Hoggle corrected sternly until he realized whom this woman was. "Sarah?"

With the realization, the two friends shared a hug.

Once the little reunion was finally over, Sarah asked for a tour of the castle.

"Well, you've seen the throne room and what people now call the Escher room. What else would you like to see, Precious?" Jareth tapped a finger on his chin as if he was deep in thought.

"Start at the top and work our way down." Sarah suggested.

"Very well. Shall we?" Jareth once again offered his arm to escort her around the castle.

They climbed up many stairs until they were in a small room at the top of one of the towers. This particular tower overlooked the Labyrinth. There was a chaise lounge near the window. Jareth took the seat and watched Sarah as she gazed out of the window. She leaned against the wall and released deep sigh. Memories flooded back to her…ones she tried desperately to repress for so long.

"Something troubling you, Precious?" Jareth noticed a change in Sarah's demeanor. She had gone from happy and poised to melancholy and slightly hunched. "Sarah?"

That time, Sarah snapped out of her daze and returned to the present.

"Jareth…Yes, I'm fine. I was just remembering some things." Sarah gave him a reassuring smile.

"What do you wish to see next?" Jareth rose to his feet and approached Sarah.

"I wish to see…" She thought a moment then finished her sentence. "I wish to see the ballroom."

"As you wish." Jareth smiled and with the snap of his fingers, they were in the empty ballroom.

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

A/N #1: Begging for reviews because they are my inspiration...they fuel my urge to write...and they make me smile :)

A/N #2: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.

A/N #3: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics. (The link is my homepage on my profile.)

A/N #4: Next chapter is already in the works. What will happen in the ballroom?


	8. Falling

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for chapter 7! I think I replied to each one, but if not, I apologize.

A/N #2: This is kind of "song fic"-like.

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (Read: I don't own Labyrinth; I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

Sarah and Jareth arrived in the ballroom.

_~START Flashback~_

_Sarah wandered the ballroom. The colors of everyone's costumes and masks clouded her vision. She felt dazed and euphoric. And every time she thought she saw him, he was gone—as if he was an illusion. His voice filled her head all the while._

_There's such a sad love  
>Deep in your eyes.<br>A kind of pale jewel  
>Open and closed<br>Within your eyes.  
>I'll place the sky<br>Within your eyes._

_He removed his mask and smirked. His eyes caught hers and she was done for. However, just as she was about to progress forward, another guest walked between them, breaking the trance, and he was gone. _

'_Where is he? Why does he not just show himself?' Sarah wondered. Then she heard him again._

_There's such a fooled heart  
>Beatin' so fast<br>In search of new dreams.  
>A love that will last<br>Within your heart.  
>I'll place the moon<br>Within your heart._

'_He's sweeping me off my feet…does he know that?' Sarah thought she saw him and moved closer… 'Damn.' She sighed and moved on. Though no matter where she moved, she felt like she was constantly being watched and therefore always looking over her shoulder._

_As the pain sweeps through,  
>Makes no sense for you.<br>Every thrill is gone.  
>Wasn't too much fun at all,<br>But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
>As the world falls down.<em>

'_There!' Sarah moved forward but bumped by another party attendee thus distracting her. When she looked up, he had vanished. 'Ok, this is truly annoying now. He's nothing but a big game-playing-Goblin-King.'  
><em>

_Falling.  
>Falling down.<br>Falling in love._

'_Ugh! I wish he would stop with the disappearing act!' Sarah was silently cursing the king. Moreover, all of the aimless wandering was making her light-headed._

_Then, he was there. Staring at her. Singing to her._

_~END Flashback~_

Sarah was brought back to the present by a singing Jareth who had laid his hands on her waist and turned her to face him.

I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
>I'll spin you Valentine evenings.<br>Though we're strangers 'til now,  
>We're choosing the path<br>Between the stars.  
>I'll leave my love<br>Between the stars.

He took her right hand in his left and placed his free right hand on her waist. Sarah followed his lead and placed her left hand on his shoulder. He continued singing as he spun her around the dance floor once again.

As the pain sweeps through,  
>Makes no sense for you.<br>Every thrill is gone.  
>Wasn't too much fun at all,<br>But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
>As the world falls down.<p>

Falling  
>As the world falls down.<br>Falling  
>As the world falls down.<br>Falling.  
>Falling.<br>Falling.  
>Falling in love<br>As the world falls down.  
>Falling.<br>Falling.  
>Falling.<br>Falling.  
>Falling in love<br>As the world falls down.  
>Makes no sense at all.<br>Makes no sense to fall.  
>Falling<br>As the world falls down.  
>Falling.<br>Falling in love  
>As the world falls down.<br>Falling.  
>Falling<br>Falling in love  
>As the world falls down.<p>

This was the part where they were supposed to separate and she was to run off, breaking the spell in her destructive wake. But she didn't and they continued dancing in silence. Sarah breathing became labored with anticipation. She wanted to do this since their first twirl through this room. Could she do it? Would he allow it? Or would he initiate it?

With the slowing of their twirling turning into a slower-still two-step, Jareth brought his left hand to caress Sarah's now-flushed cheek. She licked her lips in the hope that this was going somewhere. The two-step was now at a complete standstill. Sarah brought both of her hands tighter around Jareth's waist, pulling him closer.

As Sarah's breath hitched in her throat, Jareth brought his lips down to hers. He was gentle and slow, allowing Sarah to continue as she wished. Sarah was startled at first, but quickly reciprocated the kiss and making it deeper. Their tongues met and began their exploration.

Jareth's arms were now wound around Sarah's waist, holding on to her as if his life depended on it. Sarah had one hand on his arm for support and the other tangled in his hair. However, both hands soon traveled to unexplored territory; they glided from the nape of his neck, down to his shoulders then arms, waist, and then her right hand landing softly on his butt while the other played with his waistband. Jareth released a low growl of pleasure as his kisses moved for Sarah's lips to her cheek, down her chin to her neck. Sarah smiled at his reaction knowing the effect she was having on him.

As Jareth's warm breath trailed across Sarah's shoulders, a loud thud of the door opening startled the two apart. Sarah's eyes widened at the interruption. Jareth's breathing turned shallow and he turned to begin his scolding.

Hoggle came running toward Jareth and…

"Sarah? Didn't expect to see you still here." Hoggle looked from Jareth to Sarah and back again. He felt he had disturbed some sort of moment and prepared himself for a scolding and kick in the butt.

"Yes, I asked to be brought here." Sarah placed her left arm around Jareth's waist and her right hand on his chest. She tried to sooth his aggravation with her soft strokes. "What is it that you want, Hoggle?"

"It's just that, well, that human you sent down here earlier…Mike…he's demanding to see you, sir. He's kicking all the goblins that go near him." Hoggle looked disturbed to relay the information. Sarah hoped Hoggle was not on the receiving end of Mike's kicks; she'd been there before after all.

The fact that someone was abusing the goblins did not sit well with Jareth either. "I will be with him in a moment, Hoggle." He turned his attention to Sarah. "Precious, I'm truly sorry, but I will have to punish this…"

"Macho man. Pig. Ass." Sarah completed his sentence with a few choice words. She balled her hands into fists and tightened her muscles. "Where is he?"

Hoggle looked to the king before answering Sarah. Jareth released a defeated sigh and allowed Sarah to follow him down to where Mike was being held.

J/S…J/S…J/S…

"Well, that was cathartic." Sarah smiled as she collapsed next to Jareth in their respective thrones. She had just confronted Mike. She wasn't going to participate in the punishing him, but when she saw him chained in a dungeon, helpless for once…she was sent on a verbal frenzy. She couldn't bring herself to physically harm him; no, that would be too good for him.

"Do you feel you made the right choice, Precious? No regrets?" Jareth stroked Sarah's arm with the back of his hand.

"No regrets." She said with a definite finality. "He was the lowest of life forms as a human, and now, he is the lowest life form in the woods. I wish the rat bastard gets eat by a snake so he experiences a long death."

"Wish, Precious?"

Sarah could swear she saw a twinkle in Jareth's eyes.

"Well…" Sarah gazed up to Jareth. "No. Just let nature run its course."

"I think I like this side of you. So…"

"Vengeful? Mean? Bitter?"

"Brave." Jareth corrected her and finished his statement. "This is a different kind of brave that when you defeated the Labyrinth. You stood up to the boy who was cruel to you and screamed and yelled at him. You could have kicked him and punched him while he was in chains. You could have cursed him, hurt him, and wished him dead. But you yelled…then you forgave him."

"Then I wished him into a rat." Sarah hung her head into her hands.

"Not the most creative, but you forgave him."

Sarah had forgiven Mike. Though he bullied her, though he used to beat the shit out of her, hate was such a waste of energy. She knew that if she hadn't forgiven him at the moment she had, she would regret it if anything happened. Besides, just because she forgave him doesn't mean she didn't still despise him, or feel the need to castrate him; this just meant she could release all the energy she ever wasted on him and move on with her life.

"Well, Precious, I think it's time to return back to your world." Jareth interrupted Sarah's thoughts. "I'm sure you have much writing to do and I have to tend to a wish that is about to be made."

"Oh Jareth, please be kind to them." Sarah's eyes welled up whenever she remembered that she had actually wished away Toby, but at this moment, or any moment with Jareth, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

"As you wish," Jareth grinned. "We will pick up where we left off on the tour during your next voyage down here."

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

A/N #1: Begging for reviews because they are my inspiration...they fuel my urge to write...and they make me smile :)

A/N #2: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.

A/N #3: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics. (The link is my homepage on my profile.)


	9. Daydreaming

A/N: Thank you to LunarMidnight and auliyasevgisi for your reviews for chapter 8. Since you were the only two who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you two.

A/N #2: Things start to get steamy in this chapter (not full on heat, but we're getting there). Also, a new runner (an OC) is introduced and makes things complicated for Jareth.

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (Read: I don't own Labyrinth; I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

Sarah wandered around her apartment in a half-daze. She was thinking about the wish that Jareth had to respond to. She was also thinking about her portfolio, which would be her ticket to the end of the semester as well as her eventual graduation. She longed to be with Jareth, but she knew she would miss her life here Aboveground. How could she and Jareth have a life together? Would he want that? Could he have a relationship with a human? Do they observe the same convention Underground?

"Just focus on something else, Sarah." She told herself.

With a sigh, Sarah sat down on her couch and opened her notes and books. She glanced over her syllabus for her Fantasy for Youth class. As she compared the syllabus to her calendar, then she realized she was going to be late for work, which she had to be at in 45 minutes.

Sarah ran up the stairs to shower and prepare for work. She hummed through the shower and could not stop smiling. Her soapy hands roamed over her body as she imagined Jareth in his king's regalia…the unbuttoned shirt and, oh God, those pants. Sarah's right hand wandered to her neck as her left hand slid to her thigh. Just as the left hand was travelling north, the shower water turned ice cold causing Sarah to snap out of her daydream. She quickly rinsed off and then wrapped herself in a warm towel.

{Underground}

Jareth watched as his latest victim ran the Labyrinth.

"Victoria is doing almost as well as Sarah, your highness." Hoggle informed the king who was holding the baby, Howie.

"I see that, Hoggle." Jareth had a weird feeling about the latest runner.

"What shall we do?" Hoggle sounded worried and twiddled his thumbs as he took a seat on the floor.

"Send her in the direction of the Fireys." Jareth commanded. "Hopefully they annoy her out of here."

"Yes, sir." And at that, Hoggle was off to lead Victoria.

Jareth pulled out a crystal to watch Hoggle complete his task. Victoria talked with Hoggle along the way, and it was all about Jareth.

"So, is Jareth really the king? Is there a queen?" Victoria questioned.

"Yes, Jareth is really king. There is no queen…yet." Hoggle replied grumpily.

"What do you mean 'yet'?"

"The queen is a Labyrinth champion who…"

"Really? So there's never been a champion?" Victoria cut off Hoggle before he could finish his explanation.

"No, let Hoggle…"

"So there's no queen for the king…he needs a champion. Someone smart enough to figure her way through this Labrinth." Victoria continued absentmindedly.

Hoggle could practically hear Jareth groan. Victoria was thinking she could be queen and yet could not pronounce Labyrinth correctly.

{Aboveground}

"Cuttin' it close, girl." Andy greeted Sarah as she came sprinting into the library.

Sarah logged on to her computer to punch in. "I know. I got caught up in…things." Sarah put her book bag down next to her chair. As she sat down, she twisted her still-damp hair up into a clip.

"Is that code for 'I spent all night with Prince Charming'?"

Sarah blushed. "Actually, yes."

"So…how is he?" Andy rested his chin on his hand.

"Just because we spent all night together doesn't mean we had sex, Andy. C'mon. I hadn't seen him since I was 15. We were simply catching up and making up for lost time." Sarah walked to the book return slot and grabbed some books to put away. "Besides, I don't kiss and tell." She winked at Andy then headed to the psychology section to reshelf books.

"A-ha!" Andy called at after her. Sarah let loose a little giggle on her way.

'And oh what kisses they were.' Sarah sighed. Remembering the heat from his breath, she placed her free hand to the spot on her shoulder he had kissed. Then her neck, which suddenly felt warm. As she traced her lips, they began to tingle at the memory.

Laughter from the next row caused Sarah to trip over her own feet but she quickly regained her balance. She needed to stop daydreaming. However, she had never really had daydreams like these and she was unsure of how to control them. Furthermore, did she even want to?

Once Sarah completed her task, she returned to the circulation desk.

"So, tell me all about Mr. Good-looking-in-tight-jeans." Andy insisted as he checked books back into the system.

"Like what?" Sarah stacked the books he had just scanned. She sorted them by their sections and call numbers.

"Where's he from? How old is he? And you never did tell me if he's got a brother."

Sarah sighed. How was she going to answer questions she could not possibly answer and still sound sane?

"Um, it's complicated." Sarah sighed. She knew this would not do for an answer this time. She and Andy were at work for the next four hours. There was plenty of time to tell a story and work out the complications.

"Try me." Andy urged.

{Underground}

Jareth watched as Victoria escaped the Firey goblins. He kicked a goblin clear across the throne room in frustration.

"Oh dear, so sorry Trixie." Jareth apologized to the little teal goblin. He had cut back on kicking around the goblins since Sarah defeated the Labyrinth and felt bad whenever he reverted back to the mean king.

"It's ok majesty sir. I knows you misses yer champion." Trixie stood up and shook off some dirt and joined the other goblins and Howie in the corner where they napped.

'My champion.' Jareth smiled thinking of Sarah.

"No, not unless the king comes down here and makes me do so himself!" A female shouted.

Jareth groaned. Normally the Labyrinth runners had given up by now—except Sarah…and now Victoria. Jareth wanted to just banish this new runner away, but that would be against the rules. However, a glamour could work…it almost worked on Sarah, and this Victoria did not seem cunning enough to figure that out.

{Aboveground}

"So, your Jareth is the Goblin King?" Andy was trying to wrap his brain around everything Sarah had just told him; and she told him everything. "And he takes babies and runs the Goblin City and controls the Labrinth."

"Labyrinth, yes." Sarah watched as Andy sorted through the information. "You think I'm nuts." Sarah concluded for both of them.

"Actually…it explains a lot about you." Andy admitted. "Your relationship with Toby, how no man is ever good enough, your writing. I don't want to say Jareth himself defines you, but certainly the experience you had shaped you into who you are today." Andy paused a moment then continued. "You always seemed a little distant, off in another world. And you were, in a sense, because you don't belong to the mortal world anymore." Andy could hardly believe what he was saying. Was he really discussing fairies and goblins and kings?

"Of course I do. I am human. It's there I don't belong…Underground." Sarah reminded him and, more importantly, herself.

{Underground}

Jareth had whisked Victoria into an illusion that she was back home with no memory of the Labyrinth, him, or her brother. She walked through her room and flopped on her bed.

"It's so quiet." She thought aloud. "Too quiet. Something is missing here."

'Damn.' Jareth huffed.

"Jerry…Jared…Jareth. King Jareth." Victoria called out. "Jareth, come here. I wish it!"

Jareth appeared before Victoria just as she wished.

"Well, Victoria, how are you enjoying yourself?" Jareth crossed his arms. He wished she would hurry so he could return to Sarah.

"Having a grand ol' time." Victoria smiled and she noticeably looked him up and down.

"You're aware you have only three hours left in which to solve the Labyrinth. You do want baby Howie back don't you? Or are you reconsidering my offer." A crystal appeared in his waiting fingers. He began to twirl it here and there. "Do you want to even peek at your deepest dreams, Victoria?"

"I love how you say my name…Jareth." Victoria smiled what she thought was a flirtatious smile but came across ugly to Jareth. "I'll peek because I know what it'll show me."

Victoria walked over and took the crystal. Without hesitation, she looked in and got lost in what she saw.

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

A/N #1: **Begging** for reviews because they are my inspiration...they fuel my urge to write...and they make me smile :)

A/N #2: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.

A/N #3: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics. (The link is on my profile.)


	10. Planning

A/N: I apologize for a short update for the amount of time you have had to wait. I've had a family member in the hospital and have been spending as much time there as possible. See my profile for more details about this. And I wanted to get this posted just so you, my faithful readers, knew I didn't forget about the story. Look for a longer chapter next time.

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (Read: I don't own Labyrinth; I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

Sarah and Andy talked some more. She was so worried he would have had her committed, but he seemed to truly understand the fairytale that was Sarah's life. Andy, because many have discouraged and turned their back on him, had a very open mind and listened completely and wholeheartedly to Sarah's explanations and tangents. He was never quick to judge, and for this, Sarah would be eternally grateful.

"So, if you were to stay down there permanently, what would happen up here?" Andy tapped the counter top with his pen. "Would we all forget you? Would you just go back and forth? Could you bring anyone with you?"

"Those are all great questions…and I wish I knew the answers. I haven't gotten that far in the thought process around Jareth to even think of asking those kinds of questions." Sarah sighed and rested her chin on her hand. She'd have to talk to Toby before making any major decisions.

"I'll go check three and four. One is good. Can you take care of two?" Andy asked referring to the floors of the library. Sarah nodded in agreement and watched as Andy took a walkie-talkie and then headed to the elevator up to the fourth floor.

{Underground}

As it turned out, the crystal Victoria held was as transparent as she was. She didn't even know what she wanted. Jareth would have to come up with a tempting scenario. He now paced in his throne room, his thoughts shifting from Victoria to Sarah. It had been a while since he checked on her. Victoria was proving to be quite the distraction.

Jareth conjured up a crystal with the flick of his wrist. He gazed into it and saw Sarah at work. He loved how she got lost in her work whether it was school or her job. At this particular moment, she was swaying her head and humming lightly. She held books to her chest as if she were dancing with them. Her eyes were closed and a smile graced her lips. She looked content.

{Aboveground}

Sarah was trying to focus on putting books back in their proper spots. Music kept infiltrating her thoughts and she couldn't help but sway to the music. It was a nameless tune without words; it was more like her emotions were playing the music—her own personal soundtrack. As she thought of her life from a few days ago, the tune became depressed and anxious. However, as she thought of Jareth, all he's done for her, and all the he could be, the tune picked up tempo; it was an eager and hopeful tempo full of unspoken promises. For a writer, Sarah was having a hard time coming up with the words for all the feelings.

{Underground}

Jareth smiled and didn't want to put away the crystal, but he had a runner to deal with—a very annoying runner. Victoria was almost to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Blast this girl!" Jareth threw the crystal against the stone wall and it shattered into glitter, dusting the floor. Then he had an idea and wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

"Higgle!" Jareth bellowed. When nothing happened, he sighed. "Hoggle." Jareth spoke this time, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Hoggle entered the throne room where Jareth was, sitting in the window looking out over his Labyrinth.

"You called, sire?" Hoggle started.

"Yes, Hogw…Hoggle. Give the annoying little girl this," Jareth waved his hand absentmindedly and a peach appeared in Hoggle's hand. "You know what to do. I think this will take care of Victoria for good this time."

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

A/N #2: Again, I'm sorry it's so short. See my profile for a better explanation and I hope you understand. Again, chapter 11 will be longer—I promise.

A/N #3: I know there's not much to go on here, but please, let me know your thoughts in a review or message…I need all the smiles and inspiration I can get right now. Thanks!


	11. Teasing

A/N: I apologize for the wait. I hope this chapter is worth it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have (read: I do not own Labyrinth…)

J/S…J/S…J/S… J/S…J/S…J/S…

Sarah and Andy walked out to their cars.

"Well, Sarah, before you make a decision, let me know. I want to say a proper good bye." Andy kissed Sarah's forehead not realizing what those words meant to Sarah.

Sarah whispered a goodnight and got into her car. Only then, she allowed her frustration and unease get the best of her. Tears fell from her eyes; a sigh escaped her throat; and her hands clutched her cell phone, wanting to call Toby. But it was well passed midnight, so her 10-year-old brother would be sleeping. The phone call would have to wait until tomorrow.

Sarah started her car and drove to her apartment. As per routine, she sat he purse and keys on the counter and backpack next to her desk. Instead of heading to change, her mind had her paralyzed to the spot. She couldn't move. Finally all alone to think. The silence held tight to her. Finally, she forced herself to blink out of the trance and begin her nightly ritual.

Andy's questions, and her own, kept playing on repeat in her head. _What would happen in the Aboveground? Could I really part from everyone? Would I still have memories of this place? _

Ultimately, Toby would be her deciding factor. She needed to talk with him. But she would talk with Jareth first. She needed the answers so she could answer them for Toby and Andy. She began to wonder how things were going with the latest runner and she thought of her time in the Labyrinth. How had she made it so far to defeat Jareth only to want him so badly now?

Sarah headed to her room to change into her pajamas. However, when she got to her room she felt eyes watching her.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes._

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes._

That song nearly undid her in the Labyrinth and it still had power over her.

"No. You have no…" Sarah couldn't say the words even now. She knew he was there. Listening.

Without turning around, Sarah continued to change…but not to her regular pajamas. She knew he was watching and she was feeling brave.

Going to the dresser, she opened the bottom drawer, one she hardly ever opened. She pulled out a silk number with lace edges. She placed it on her bed. She turned on the radio and played some David Bowie, one of her favorite albums, _Heathen_. She tried to drown out the hypnotic tune from the ballroom…just for right now. She wanted to have him under her control.

Sarah's hands slid over her stomach and pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall behind her. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She put her hands on her hips and slowly eased the jeans down, bending over to get them to the floor and stepping out of them. She brought her hair up into a sloppy bun, allowing Jareth to take in the view of her nearly naked body. All that remained was her panties and bra.

Sarah kept her back to her window and unclasped the back of her bra. She held it in place, allowing the straps to fall as she trailed a hand down her spine to the hem of her panties then stopped. She let out a breathy hum of a sigh and let the bra fall to her feet. She could have sworn she heard a thud by her first-floor bedroom window but didn't turn to look.

The silky pajamas she chose were a gold color. The lace was stark white. She brought it over her head and allowed it to slip into place. The spaghetti straps rested on her shoulders. The neckline showed off her neck and upper chest, with a bit of cleavage. The gown, if that's what it could be called, fell just below her behind. The lace on the hem added a little length, but not much. There were little slits on either side.

"You can come in, Jareth." She spoke just above a whisper.

"You knew I was there, Precious?" Jareth appeared clearly now.

-Jareth's POV-

Jareth returned Aboveground. Victoria finished running the Labyrinth…unsuccessfully. She had fallen into the Bog of Eternal Stench and vehemently proclaimed that no baby was worth this mess. She allowed Jareth to keep Howie and he sent her off to a world of her dreams without removing the stench. She would be a queen somewhere with all the demands of such a life. She ruled over the Land of Stench that he had threatened Hoggle with before.

But now he was peering into Sarah's house, watching her. Taking in the beauty of his one and only champion. He watched her walk into her bedroom. He was accustomed to her routine and normal nighttime attire, but something was off about tonight.

Sarah played music. Songs he heard her listen to before. The gentleman's voice was smooth and provocative. He liked it. He made a mental note to ask Sarah about it. But all thoughts of that left as Sarah pulled out a gold slip of a, for lack of better word, dress. He got closer to the window while still remaining in shadow.

Her body swayed to the music and she slowly removed each article of clothing. Her hands grazed her skin. He could imagine tearing her clothes off, but he could also enjoy this show of sensuality.

He licked his lips as Sarah's fingers worked her trousers down to the floor. As she bent over slightly, he got a view of her backside…nicely taught and probably easy to grab and hold. There was his greedy side peeking through again. He wanted her and the feeling grew in his own trousers.

As her hands moved to undo her bra and allowing it to slip off, he had to grab hold of the windowsill, the only thing available to steady him.

As she slid the nightdress over her head, he decided enough was enough. Her power over him was overwhelming. He realized that more than her eyes could be cruel.

"You can come in, Jareth." Sarah spoke just above a whisper.

"You knew I was there, Precious?" her appeared clearly now.

"Your eyes…I could feel them."

"And is there anything more you can feel?" Jareth asked with a need growing even more inside him.

Sarah sashayed over to him; he was now leaning back against a wall, arms crossed, and lips in a devilish curl of a smile.

-End Jareth's POV-

J/S…J/S…J/S…J/S…J/S…J/S…

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It definitely felt good to write something non-academic. PLEASE review.


End file.
